CS Rifts Control and Study Group MOS
Rifts Control and Study Group M.O.S. The RCSG group is a highly specialized branch of the service composed primarily of combat scientists who are charged with the study and containment of the Rifts. It is their mission to study and learn about how the Rifts and related dimensional phenomena work and how they might be controlled. In addition, these troops are charged with the "containment" of alien forces and beings that emerge from these dimensional gateways. "Containment" typically means the capture, study and/or extermination of the things that emerge. RCSG scientists are also assigned to special mission teams and posts where the supernatural, magic and/or Rifts may be a factor, or where their skills in math, computers, information gathering, and other areas may make them ideal for missions of sabotage, rescue and spying. Remember, while these are men of science, they are also trained soldiers. They are clever, inventive, observant, and can handle themselves in combat. : Requirements: M.E. 12, P.E. 10 : Training Time: 5 Years (May roll for one additional civilian life event) : MOS Special Abilities: :: 1. Lore — Geomancy or Ley Lines: 30%+5% per level of experience :: 2. Ley line Drifting: The character can open himself to the ley line's energies and walk or float through the air along the length of a ley line. The maximum speed is a mere Speed 10, but it is relaxing and does not cause exertion or fatigue. Best of all, the scientist does not need any personal P.P.E. to do this, but draws on the ambient P.P.E. of the ley line. Applicable only to the RCSG soldier; he cannot magically enable others to float along with him. :: 3. Ley Line Rejuvenation: When standing on a ley line or nexus, the RCSG scientist can absorb ley line energy and use it to heal himself! The natural rate of healing is doubled. To do this, the character must concentrate on healing while relaxing on a ley line. In addition, the character can use a ley line or nexus to perform an instant rejuvenation as often as once every 24 hours. After about 10 minutes of concentration, 2D6 hit points and 2D6 S.D.C. are magically restored; no personal P.P.E. is needed to do this. Effective only on oneself. :: 4. Recognize enchantment: 35% +5% per level of experience :: 5. Recognize magic: 10% +3% per level of experience. : Lore: Demons and Monsters 45% + 5% per level of experience : Lore: Magic 35% + 5% per level of experience : Anthropology 45%+ 5% per level of experience : Psychology 45%+ 5% per level of experience : Intelligence 42%+ 4% per level of experience :: Bonuses: The Scientist is +2 to save vs. horror factor at levels 2, 4, 8 and 12, +1 to save vs. magic at levels 3 and 8, +1 to save vs. possession. They are trained in normal investigative techniques and advanced perception training, and so receive +4 to perception at level 1, +1 at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, 15. In addition, the Scientist is +2 to perception for magical creatures, demons, magical effects, and rifts. The RCSG Scientist also gets an additional 3d6 PPE added to their base, and increase their personal PPE by 2 every level of experience. :: Rank: MOS start at WO-1 (Warrant Officer)